1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel method of combating viral infections in animals, especially mammals such as cattle, sheep, goats, horses, buffalo, deer, and the like, particularly those viral infections associated with shipping fever, by administration of certain substituted dialkanolamines, thiol analogs and 1,4-oxazine condensation derivatives thereof.
Several causal factors are generally recognized as being associated with animal "shipping-fever-syndrome," mainly a combination of stress, viral infection and bacterial infection. Bovine Parainfluenza-3 (Shipping Fever-4) virus infects the respiratory tract in young animals such as calves and lambs, lowering the animals' native immunity and allowing Pasteurella bacteria and other pathogenic microorganisms to produce serious respiratory infections. The viral attack may thus be considered to have initiated the bacterial infection. In young steers, for example, shipped to a feed-lot, shipping fever may result in serious economic loss. The subject compounds administered to animals have particular utility in countering the effects of the virus and thus lessen the likelihood of bacterial infection. Stated another way, the present invention deals principally with negating the viral influence of the shipping fever syndrome and in so doing may also favorably alter animal resistance to bacterial attack.
2. Information Disclosure Statement and Prior Uses
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,174 discloses the use of cycloserine as an antibacterial in control of the bacterial aspect of shipping fever involving Pasteurella species.
Certain of the subject compounds of the present invention were prepared and reported to be antitumor agents in the following disclosures:
R. E. Lutz and R. S. Murphey in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 71, 478 (1949),
R. E. Lutz and J. W. Baker in J. Org. Chem. 21, 49 (1956), and,
R. E. Lutz, J. A. Freek and R. S. Murphey in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 70, 2015 (1948).
Use of the compounds as antiviral agents has not previously been reported.